I Heard Kisses Last Forever
by Nijimi Daiquiri
Summary: America seems a little lonely this New Year...how about Japan comes over and cheers him up with a cute tradition? Ameripan, Alfred/Kiku, America/Japan.


I Heard Kisses Last Forever

Oneshot

_Pew. Pew._

_Boom._

Multiple miniature pop's erupted after that final boom, sending the fireworks into a spark of freedom around the sky in a frenzy of colors and explosions. While some may get caught in another person's house and have you arrested for killing the child inside, this was not the case with Alfred; the United Stated of America.

He owned a house out in the country, far from any civilization he could possibly harm with his gargantuan explosives of rainbow prisms. All he had to do was pull out his lighter and push it towards the small appendage in the firework's side, instantly illuminating a fire that would work it's way into the center; propelling it to move forward into the sky and convulse in the starry, night sky.

"Alfred?" Asked a quiet voice from behind the American nation, where his nearby glass door was located at, "Are you busy?"

"Keeks!" Suddenly erupted from the others lips, who consumed the other in a large bear hug; lifting hi in the air with a twirl, before setting him back down, "How ya been buddy? I thought you weren't gonna show! Hell...England didn't even show this year..." He chuckled sadly.

Bowing slightly in respect, Kiku began his sentence, "It would be very rude not to show up, Alfred..." The others face slightly fell, "But it would be much worse to make a friend feel like they are unappreciated." Japan whispered kindly, going to sit over next to the other; who was perched on the edge of his large ford truck, listening to the petite Asian.

Giving a large smile, Alfred lent the other a hand and pulled him up with ease, "Damn, you don't know how fuckin' happy those words make me right there." He laughed whole heartedly, enjoying the company of his dear friend.

"I'm glad I could make you smile, Alfred- I would not be a very good friend if all I did was make you sad, right?" Kiku inquired, holding his hand softly, "I swear I'll stand by your side until the very end of the universe and beyond." He whispered, "I'm sorry nobody came this year...so...how about we just have a good time?"

"Thanks, Kiku. How about we blow up some firework's and start enjoying the view? I didn't waste over 200 dollars on one certain kind of firework, did I?" He chuckled, pulling out a cylinder shape from the bag on top of the truck, "Let's get started."

Nodding, the Asian stepped off the truck and awaited the American, who had gotten his lighter and jumped down; placing the firework on the pavement floor, torching the trigger to start the wonderful display of colors in the brightest sky imaginable, lit by love.

In one moment of resplendence, the bottle lit up, engulfing itself in a blue flame, before shooting through the air like a bullet spewing hot glittery contents. Reaching it's peak, the contents exploded into a colorful fit of the new year, radiating luminance, red white and blue- for the American flag, and red and white for the Japanese flag. The smoldering sparklers shaped themselves into flags, before disintegrating into nothing more than ashes and soot; smoking the world.

"...That was amazing, Alfred. How did you make it do that?" He asked curiously, chocolate brown eyes turning to the others cerulean ones.

"I paid a lot of money to make every flag shape of the countries I invited...sadly I'll only use one of those." He sighed, staring at the falling soul of the tool.

"...What about these?" Muttered Kiku with a smile, pulling out a cylindrical shape from his pocket, handing it over to the American nation, "Go ahead...use it."

Alfred stayed silenced for a moment, before jumping up in joy and cheering, "Yeah! Kiku, you rock, my man!" Squealed the man, hugging the short Asian, "Let's use it! Is it blue?"

"Red, white, and blue." Corrected Kiku.

"Right!" With that, all the encouragement he needed was pulling out his lighter again and lighting the time bomb, "Here it goes!" He yelled loudly, nearly jumping out of his skin as the firework exploded with the power of a thousand Japan's, completely blinding him as it spit itself into the Earth's atmosphere.

Before the second was even up; it bursted into a flurry of dancing flames, the letters falling down to form a large: Happy New Year! In the three different colors. Looking up at the spectacular display of show lights, Alfred smiled just as brightly, turning back to Kiku, "We have five seconds to the New Year, Kiku!" He shouted happily, going over to the Asian, watching the letters dissipate one by one.

"Three." Spoke Japan.

"Two." Continued America.

"One." They both ended, the single stroke of midnight being blinded by darkness right as the Japanese swopped in on the American, kissing the others surprised, slightly cracked lips.

Moments of tense silence followed the kiss, before the American eventually returned it, slowly and unsure of what was going on, "...Kiku...? What was that for?" He asked quietly, still flabbergasted over the sudden and unexpected movement of the small Japanese nation.

"...Someone told me that it is a tradition in some western cultures...for two people to kiss at the stroke of midnight; for if they fail, loneliness shall befall them for the whole year." He stated quite bluntly.

"...Uhh...I've never heard of that...?" He chuckled, "But I liked it...if it makes you feel any better?"

Hitting the American slightly on the head, Japan continued, "You dolt...I did that to ensure you wouldn't be lonely next year." He giggled slightly, "...I wouldn't ever want to see you with anything but a smile. You don't know how happy it make me to see you smile; as long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

There was a few more moments of stunned silence, Alfred taking the lead now as he talked to the smaller man, "...So...you did that for me?" He questioned, receiving only a nod, "...Well...how about I return the favor?" He stated more than asked; gently scooping the others lips to mold with his own.

It kind of tasted like cherries...and candy. Pulling away, Alfred stroked the others face lightly, now finding himself fully on the truck, "Hey Kiku..." His voice asked so desperately quiet, holding the man in a tender hug, "...Please stay with me..." Alfred laughed lightly, "...You would make the best lover."


End file.
